Wild Ride Gone Too Far
by LiebWriteBreathe
Summary: Stephanie disobeys DJ and goes out with Gia in the car with the boys. But things get out of hand causing Stephanie to be left paralysed and struggling to cope with her new found life. Will she overcome it or will her disability over come her?
1. I'm What?

"Steph come on let's go. The boys are waiting outside." Gia says coming to the door to get Steph. The boys they and met earlier that day were waiting in their car outside the house, ready to go out on another wild journey.

"Don't do it Steph." DJ says trying to protest her from going. "I'll tell dad what you are doing?" She walks closer to the living room door where the rest of the family are all playing on Michelle's console game.

"You wouldn't dare." Steph says testing her, she moves closer to Gia, grabs her jacket so she was ready to go out as DJ walks to the swinging door and pushes it open slightly.

"Dad." She says whilst the door was open.

"Yeah DJ" he says back but wasn't really paying attention, his head still forward watching the game before him. DJ turned to start telling her dad what Stephanie was doing and hears the back door slam shut behind her. Stephanie had gone out anyway.

-xxxx-

Stephanie was laying in a hospital bed, wires connected all through her arms, machines beeping around her. She was unable to move from the position she was in and she could feel pain throughout her head. She was confused as she opened her eyes, her sight and mind all fogged up.

"Stephanie, can you tell me where you are?" A doctor says before her seeing her slowly coming round.

"N..n..no." She says confused seeing everything in a haze before her. Every thing was blending In and just causing a huge blur.

"You were in an accident, you are in the hospital. Do you remember anything at all?" He says looking directly at her, trying to see into her eyes.

"N..n..no I..I..I don't remember anything." She says feeling scared she had no memory of how she got there.

"Oh Stephanie honey, you are okay. I was so worried." Danny says coming to his daughters side and places himself on the bed next to her. He had tears showing around his puffy eyes. Stephanie could hear that he had gotten so emotional, it was evident in his chocked up voice.

"Dad, what's wrong?" She asks confused why he had been crying.

"I had no idea what happened to you Steph. You could have died. I was so worried." He says his voice still wavering over all his worries for her.

"What happened?" She asks wanting an answer, one her mind was not giving her.

"You were in a car accident with Gia and two boys." Her dad shares with her, but has a grave look on his face, showing he had more to share but wasn't confident in doing so.

"You hit your head really hard." He says and stops unable to say anymore to her. He looks over to Jesse, Joey and the doctor who were at the sides of the bed.

"Steph, your injuries were really serious." Joey says himself struggling to get the words out.

She was looking round at them, still unable to see clearly but saw the blurry figures of her family. She herself was getting worried, if they were getting this worked up she knew something had happened.

The three of them look over at the doctor, clearly unable to tell her themselves. None of them had the courage, it was hard enough for them to accept what was wrong and they couldn't do it, they couldn't share it.

"Your accident was really serious Stephanie. When you were brought in we didn't think you were going to make it through. But you are a fighter and came back to us. However the blow to your head has caused some further damage." He says pausing before he says anything more to her. "You have been left paralysed." He says getting a panicked look from Stephanie.

"That's not true, dad tell him that's not true." She says frantically tears starting to come out streaming down her cheeks. Making her dad cry all over again.

"It's true Steph, the doctors have done all the tests and scans. You have no movement in your legs." Uncle Jesse says speaking for Danny, he takes Steph's other hand in his, getting her looking directly at him.

"I don't believe you, you're lying to me. All of you." She says shaking her head in complete disbelief.

The doctor moves over to her feet and moves the blanket off just slightly and takes a metal rod from his pocket and does his test once more to show Stephanie the unfortunately he was serious. This was also a check once more for himself getting to see her reaction. He strokes it up and down her bare foot and gets no response.

"Can you feel this at all Steph?" He asks having had no responses from her nerves, wanting to get her clarification that she was unable to move her feet and legs.

"No, why can't I feel it? She says frantically, getting more alarmed each second. It was starting to feel like her world was crashing around her.

"You can't feel it as you are paralysed, I know this is a shock Stephanie. But we will offer you the best care and help to get you adjusted to living with this." The doctor says putting her blanket back over her legs. His check completed, he also knew he had to give Stephanie and her family some alone time for her to let it sink in.

-xxxx-

A while later Stephanie had been released from the hospital, her injuries recovered enough that the doctors thought she was well enough to go back home. They all knew everything was going to be different for her now. Things wouldn't be easy, and it would take her time to adjust.

Stephanie gets carried through the door in uncle Jesse's arms. Danny is behind them with a folded up wheel chair I'm his hands. Joey had gone ahead with bags of things they had taken to the hospital for Stephanie whilst she had been there.

"Steffy you're home." Michelle says getting up excitedly from the floor where she was playing a game with her cousins. She had only seen Stephanie a few times at the hospital and had been waiting for her to come home.

Jesse comes down the steps before the door and places Steph down onto the couch. Her face is solid a look shown as though she wasn't really there with them. She was physically in the room but mentally she wasn't.

"I made this at school for you Steph." Michelle says picking up a card she had made for her, holding it before her sister waiting for her to take it and thank her for it. But it gets ignored. Stephanie doesn't give her any sort of response at all. "I'm sure she will look at it later munchkin she's still in a bit of shock right now." Jesse says bending down to Michelle's height, trying to assure her Stephanie will be normal again later. He places the hand made card on Steph's lap so she would have no choice but to look at it at some point.

"Oh okay." Michelle says but looks sad, just wanting to be able to talk with her sister again.

The atmosphere in the house felt awkward, it was hard to be happy anymore. Stephanie was unhappy, she was mute, withdrawn in herself and no one knew what to say or do around her. Anytime anyone tried to speak to her or get her to join in with something they were doing she just stayed there sat on the sofa frozen within herself.

Days went by where all Stephanie was doing was going between laying on her newly set up bed in the alcove and sitting on the couch when she was moved and just watching whatever was on TV. She wasn't eating, she wasn't speaking and she wasn't the bubbly outgoing girl she once was.

* * *

 **I'm sure stories similar to this have been done, as that episode with Stephanie going with the boys who drive insanely clearly leaves lots of room for personal interpretation and so this is what I wanted to go Into the story that I wanted to share of it. It is multi-chaptered so will have many more chapters coming soon.**


	2. Play With Us

"Stephanie honey please eat something. You've barely eaten for a week, it's not healthy please just eat something." Danny says sitting next to his daughter on the sofa a plate of food in his hand.

The days had been ticking by and she was still not communicating with her family other than to ask them to help her move, but she was not moving from her comfort spots. She went between three places, her bed, the sofa and the toilet. She refused to do anything more or to speak to them about anything more.

"I don't want anything, I'm not hungry." She says snapping at her father, at this point she would normally have stormed off upstairs as she was so angry, but she had no ability to do it. She just turned her head away from him, not giving him any form of further communication.

"I don't care Stephanie, you need to eat." Danny says trying to stay calm but wasn't he was frustrated that she was acting like this. He leaves the food on her lap and gets up to go into the kitchen joining the rest of the family in there. They were all keeping their distance unable to know what to do or say to her.

"Steffy play." The twins say coming into the living room later with their doctors jackets on, stethoscope round their necks, boxes with other toy medical equipment in their hands. Ready to start playing doctors with her.

Both boys start playing with her, using the various different tools making up their own minds what was wrong with her. But not once did she respond to them or play with them. After a while the boys were getting upset as she wasn't answering their questions nor helping them with their game.

"Steffy no fun." Nicky says jumping off the couch.

"Steffy mean now." Alex says copying his brother and jumping off the couch to join him.

"Steffy mean, Steffy mean, Steffy mean." The boys chant as the two of them walk away from her and into the kitchen.

"Boys that's not very nice to say that to Stephanie, you know she is still not well yet. Maybe she doesn't feel quite well enough to be playing with you right now." Rebecca says as the boys came into the kitchen saying that Stephanie was mean.

"Boys go say sorry to your cousin and give her a hug and kiss." Jesse says to them having been in the kitchen aswell.

"She could do with as much support she can get right now." He says more as a self thought but says it out loud.

Rebecca leads the boys back through to the living room to go and do as their dad had requested of them to do.

"Sorry Steffy." Alex says as he runs over to her and climbs on the couch next to her again.

"We love you Steffy." Nicky says placing a kiss on her cheek and then bringing her head in for a hug along with his brother.

When the house was quiet and everyone was upstairs in their bedrooms, Stephanie was back on her new bed in the alcove. She lays there hugging Mr Bear, feeling confused. She had been ignoring how she was feeling, not wanting to feel anything, not wanting any of this to be a reality. But it was catching up with her.

"Mr Bear I'm scared, everything is wrong, I can't move my legs, I can't even feel them anymore. I can't understand it. I just want everything back to normal." Stephanie says holding him tight in her arms finally crying on her own letting herself feel for the first time. Now no longer able to fight back the emotions ensuing her mind.


	3. Chair Time

Stephanie wakes up hearing her family all having a serious discussion in the kitchen. There were parts of the conversation that were getting them to speak louder almost shouting. It wasn't like her family to shout or be anything like this and she wished she could understand everything they were talking about.

"Stephanie do you need help?" Michelle asks having been sat on the sofa not having been invited to the discussion in the kitchen. She was told to check on Stephanie incase she needed them. That's what she had been doing, waiting until she woke up.

"What are they shouting about?" She asks Michelle giving her the first real thing she has asked since coming home from the hospital.

"You. You've been well depressed. No one knows what to do anymore. We just want to help you feel better. No one knows how." Michelle says to her not wanting to say too much or to upset Stephanie further.

Stephanie doesn't say anything and just lays there quietly, listening as best as she could to what her family were saying. The discussion eventually ended and she still hadn't really heard much of it, she was too far away.

"Do you want one of my cookies?" Michelle asks holding an offering of her cookies she had hidden in her pockets.

Stephanie nods and takes one from her and starts eating it. She hadn't eaten anything for days, she still felt depressed, confused and angry so good hadn't been important to her, but if Michelle was giving up one of her cookies then she must have really been worried so decided to be kind and take one.

"Here you can have this one aswell." Michelle says as she places another cookie down next to Stephanie's hand so she could take it.

"Thanks." She manages to muster up. It wasn't easy anymore to speak to her family. Though nothing was easy anymore.

The rest of the day went by as normal, she didn't really do anything much and stayed within her usual places. She was speaking a little more when asked something but she still kept everything she was feeling within her, unable and unwilling to open up to her family.

She had questions she was burying deep down, she still didn't know what had happened, she didn't know what was going to happen, she didn't know where her friends were, and she didn't know how she was going to be able to live the way she was. Keeping all of this stuff to herself was the longest she'd ever kept a secret, but she couldn't let her family in on how she felt, what she thought none of them would understand or know what to say.

"Can I have the chair?" She says to no one in particular hours later. Her wheel chair had been left near the door until she was ready to start using it. She had been avoiding all use of it, thinking that meant she was accepting what happened. She wasn't doing that but she wanted some air and wanted to be alone, this was her only option.

"Sure Steph. Joey you lift her into it and i'll open it up and bring it to you both." Danny says stopping the cleaning he was doing to help her.

"Got it." Joey says as he get up from the the small table he and the twins were playing at together. He picks Stephanie up in his arms and then places her into the chair.

She sits in it for a few minutes regretting what she was going to do. But then convinces herself she wanted to be outside, that being alone was the best option.

"Do I just move the wheels?" She asks out loud, she hadn't ever been in a wheel chair and wasn't really sure what she was expecting by being in one. But it suddenly felt harder to move.

"Do you want me to take you?" Danny asks hovering by her side wanting to make sure his baby girl was safe.

"No I want to be alone. Do I just do this?" She asks as she moves the wheels and finds herself going backwards.

"Other way Steph." Joey says seeing her face after she rolled backwards.

"This is just a temporary one from the hospital, you will get a fitted one soon." Danny says clarifying that she wouldn't be using this particular wheel chair forever.

Stephanie tests it out again and this time figures out how to move it forward, she goes really slowly still not being used to what she was doing. She rolls through the kitchen and directs herself at the back door. She reaches out to the handle but wasn't able to reach it. She keep shuffling herself in the chair, hoping to be able to grab it and get the door open. But she wasn't having much luck.

"I got it Steph." Rebecca says as she comes down the stairs and sees her trying to get the door. She opens it for her and let's Steph out. She rolls herself out and just waits until Rebecca leaves her alone again.

"I can't even open a door myself anymore." She says to herself once she was alone feeling frustrated that she couldn't manage to do anything now.

"Why so blue you?" Kimmy says as she walks up to Steph and then stands next to her, staring at Stephanie's glum face.

"Just what I need Gibbler." Stephanie says before making a huge sigh that her peace was ruined already and by none other than Kimmy Gibbler.

"My brother Garth was in a wheel chair once, broke his leg climbing a wall." Kimmy says thinking out loud. "Or maybe he was walking down the stairs?" She says to herself a different prospective idea of how it happened in her mind.

"Yeah well at least he can still use his leg. I can't." Stephanie says angrily to her. Wishing Kimmy would just leave her alone.

"Oh right, I forgot." Kimmy says suddenly remembering that DJ has told her Stephanie was paralysed. "Not everyone stays like that forever you know. Maybe one day you'll be able to use them again."

"What do you know Gibbler, you've never met anyone like this. You have no idea what it's like." Stephanie says to her all her words said sharply with pure anger through them.

"I was just saying, no need to bite my head off." Kimmy says before walking away and inside the house calling DJ from the kitchen.

Comet comes up to Steph from the kitchen and sits at her side. She puts her hand down and starts stroking him. He was calming down the anger she had built up, but it didn't stop her feeling so low.

"When will my nightmare end boy? I just want to wake up and everything be the same as it used to be. My legs working again, my family not treating me differently. I miss school and my friends. This isn't fair, I just want it to end." Steph says speaking to comet while stroking him, tears dripping slowly down her cheeks. Still trying to process what has happened, still just wishing it was as it used to be.


End file.
